Twiilight Song
by ComicMarshHero
Summary: He pissed her off. now she's gone. or maybe not. she just forgot him. AMUXIKUTO
1. I Dont Know You

My First Shugo Chara Fic

My First Shugo Chara Fic

Go easy on me

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! But I want ikuto and amu. And all the guardian charas! I want my ownnnn!

AmuXIkuto!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_He did it again. All the dream and fantasies. Gone. Just like that. I tried to satop him. But what am i?im just an eyesore. He took it all away. As if telling me he had won. I guess he has. I want to forget him. All that I hear of him. Saw him, talked to him. I want to forget it all. Please help. I want him to go away. Far away. Or I will._

After the prayer, Amu laid down on her bed. The hours slip by and soon she was asleep. A bright light flashed and an egg sat there. Beside the school transfer form. _Amu-chan! Wake up! Amu-chan! A surprise await you in school amu-chan!_

Morning oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amu Sat up and yawned loudly. Morning. The day that the transfer results came in. she has been counting the days that she would be going. She had informed the guardians. They said they would miss her. Hah. But the school isn't so far away. They could come visit her.

"AMU-CHAN!" her mother called " HURRY OR YOU'LL BE LATE"

" BUT I'M ALWAYS LATE" she replied

"NOT FOR THE FIRST DAY AT YOUR NEW SCHOOL!!" was the response

_New school? She got in? oh no. got to get ready!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. IM GONNA BE LATE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Su: she's trying to be early?

Miki: I have to draw this!

Ran: Amu-chan gogogo!!

Su: EEEK

Miki: what a roach?

Ran: oh mi gosh! A new egg! Hurry! Put it into her poch!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Twiilight High oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Teacher: I would like to inform you that we have a new student, Hinamori Amu.

Amu: er… hi.

Everyone: SO COOL!!

Ran: so much for ANOTHER low profile Amu-chan!

Amu: haha. Very funny. -counts the eggs- one, two, three, four…. That should be WHAT? FOUR?

Miki: um we have something to tell you.

--EXPLAINS--

Amu: I laid again? What am I? A HEN?

Su: no. but this one look special desu…

Amu: but when will it –crack- hatch….

Mystery Guardian: AMU-CHAN!

Amu: ahhhhhhhhh!!

--After all the screaming Amu did--

Amu: - takes a deep breath - ok. What do you do. Sing? Draw? Swim? Missy can you hear me?

Mystery Guardian: its Hina desu! I grant wishes desu!

Su,Miki,Ran and Amu: that sound awfully familiar…

Amu: how many wishes can you grant?

Hina: all you want desu!

Miki: if Ami wishes for it will you grant it for her?

Hina: only for Amu-chan desu!

Su: can we wish for something when we get home Amu-Chan?

Amu: ummm… ok

--HOME SWEET HOME--

Miki: Can we have your empty drawer Amu-chan?

Amu: Um.. Sure?

Su: can we have our wishes now Amu-chan?

Amu: ok?

Miki,Ran,Su: MINI ARCADE!

Hina: um… amu-chan? How about it?

Amu: that could be fun

Hina: _Wishes Come True!_ –XPOOFX-

Miki: IT WORKED KYA!!3

Ran: - now with stars in for eyes- DRUMS, RACE CARS

Su: COOK GAMES AND DANCING!

Miki: AMUSMENT PARK

Hina looks at Amu.

Now both with stars in their eyes : ALRIGHT!

-- That night--

Amu: is there a chance you can Chara Become?

Hina: Of Course Desu!

Amu: I want to see how I'll look! Chara Become!

-XPOOFX-

-XSparkle SparkleX-

Amu: what? A grim reaper?

Hina: I can even turn translucent and look like a ghost desu!

Amu: wow! Ok. Can you make me as small as you?

Hina: sure desu!

-XPOOFX-

Amu: ALRIGHT! AMUSEMENT PARK!!

Hina: I GOT DIBS ON THE ROLLAR COASTER DESU!!

--Next day--

Amu: ughhh im exhausted and I feel sick. I don't want to go to school.

Hina: we feel the same desu!

Miki: its only your second day amu-chan

Ran: go amu-ch...chan gooooo…. Urgh

Su: I'll go make something to drink!

And Amu Chan Staggered to school.

--Back to the guardians!--

Yaya: I MISS AMU-CHAN!

Kukai: yeah. The King and Queen had gone on a course and its just the two of us.

Voice: and me

Yaya: EEEEEEEEEEEEK A GHOST! NOOOOOOOO

Kukai: Ikuto. What are you doing here?!

Ikuto: where is Amu?

-FLASHBACK-

Amu: im going to transfer to another school!

Kukai: why? You don't like us? Am I making you run too much? Or is it…-

Amu: nono. Its just that I want to start a new. You can visit. Its called Twiilight High. Don't tell Ikuto if you ever see him k?

-END-

Kukai: we don't know.

Ikuto: oh really?

Yaya: she's in Twii-

Kukai: Nothing. Ok? She's in this school somewhere we don't know.

Ikuto: then why is it there is only the 2 of you here?

Yaya: um…

Ikuto: I'll give you 1kg of candy if you tell me where she is.

Yaya: twilight high…

Ikuto: what?

Yaya: Twiilight High

Ikuto: thanks. I'll be you the candy later.

-FLASHBACK-

Ikuto pulled the heart eggs out of the people with ease. Amu came running in.

_Ikuto. Don't do this. I can change them back. Please don't._

He looked at her. With a snap of his fingers. The eggs were crushed.

_Go away Hinamori. Your only an eyesore._

She looked at him. He saw her face run pale.

_I hate you. Ikuto. You'll regret this. Clean up boy._

--END--

That was the coldest words she had ever said to him. He tried to get to her through her balcony window but it was locked. He could only hear what seemed like laughter in the background. When he tried to knock on the window plane, he was blissfully ignored. As if he had never existed.

--FINITO!--

How was it? R&R please


	2. I'm Sorry

Hey

Hey! Im back again. Yes Cherie. I have taken over your entire fanfiction AND sabotaged your d gray man fiction. But sorry k? ShinJi here. Im writing the fic. Not as perverted as you will think. Cherie hammered it in to me and carrot tried to talk me into it. BUT I WILL NOT SWAY!!

--Chapter 2--

Public Contest For A Boy

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Twiilight High.

IKUTO POV

_Im here. Twiilight high. Im sneaking in. when I find here I must pull her out. Kidnap her and then I'll talk to her. Ok. How the hell am I going to find here anyway? Gawd._

Ikuto was already at Twiilight High. Walking through the halls without a care in the world. Passing all the classes in HOME clothes and staring into each and every one of them.

Student: did you see him?

"Yeah!"

"a new student? His in home clothes!"

"maybe he climbed in."

Ran: Amu-chan! Ikuto is here.

Hina: ……

Amu: Ikuto? Who is he?

Su: you forgot already?

Miki: your not lying?

Ran: Amu-chan! His coming this way. Hurry! Turn your hair blue and get newspaper and pretend to read! -pulls out he "X" hairclip-

Amu: huh?? Ok…

Hina: _Wishes Come True!_ –XPOOFX-

Su: Stay like that for a while ok? Till you get home. Lock your balcony door…

Amu: ok! Ok! I get it. –sigh-

Miki: why is he walking?!

Ikuto which is currently in front of her: Amu?

Miki: Chara Change!

Amu: no.

Ikuto: then do I know you from somewhere?

Amu: no

Ikuto: Amu. You have to get this clear. We have to talk.

-Changes Back-

Amu: But I don't even know you. What is there to talk about?

-Silence-

Ikuto: don't know me?

Amu: yeah… who are you?

Ikuto: you cant have forgotten right? There is no such thing.

Amu: I really don't know you sorry.

-XRINGX-

Su: Saved bell the bell…

Ran: to the girls bathroom Amu-Chan!

Amu stands up and turns and walks away

_Don't know me? Is she still mad at me? I didn't approach the wrong girl right?_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Girls Bathroom oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Student: AMU-CHAN! WHO WAS HE?!

"HOW OLD IS HE?"

"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

"INTRODUCE ME KYAAAAA"

Amu: Um… ladies… tell you the truth, I don't know him.

All: WHAT?!

--CUBLCAL!--

Amu: who was that guy?

Ran: Ikuto. His your enemy

Miki: hate him.

Su: yes

Ran: make sure you keep a distance away from him!

Miki: don't even talk to him.

Ran: you wont like him. His ruthless I tell you!

Hina:_ I only wanted her to forget the one she wanted to forget desu…_

Su: you said something?

Hina: …… I made her forget him.

Su,Ran and Miki: WHAT?!

Amu: ok… so you want me you ask you to break the wish?

Hina: if you want to remember him desu…

Amu: ok… Hina-chan. Break the forgetfully spell.

Hina: _Wish Broken desuu…_

Ran: Amu-chan? Do you remember-

Amu: I Hate Ikuto… He Must DIE! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hina: SCARY DESUUUUU!

Su: YES DESU!

Ran, Miki: SAVE USSSSS!!

Amu: Hina-chan…

Hina: -startled- h..hai desu…

Amu: turn my hair back..

Ran: phew.. she's back…

Amu: lets go make some friends

--Courtyard--

Amu walked into the courtyard with a drink. Only to see a huge group of girls and the boys just looking defeated.

Amu: neh neh. Whats the crowd about?

Guy Student: Some new guy. His definitely older. What a flirt.

Amu: oooo…

Hina: Lets go desu!

Amu pushes through the crowd and only to see a girl clinging onto Ikuto.

Miki: its Cassy Amu-chan. The bitchy girl in your class.

Cassy: neh neh! Ikuto-_kun_ give me your number please?

Ikuto: Amu? - lightly pushes Cassy away - we need to talk.

Amu: -blink- no?

Ikuto: don't be childish. I really need to explain.

Amu: no. you're my enemy. I don't talk to enemies.

Ikuto: you don't understand. There was a reason I did that.

Hina: this is getting scary desu! If his going to talk about the "X" eggs you have to lead him away desu!

Miki: Run Amu-chan!

Ran: out the front gate. School just ended.

Amu turned and ran as fast as she could. She turned to see him running after her. Gaining on her very quickly.

Amu: Ran! Chara change!

Ran: Hop! Step! Jump!

Amu sped up and turn a corner. Zipping here and there.

Ikuto: Stop running Amu!

Hina: KEEP RUNNING DESU!!

Miki: back to your previous school amu-chan!

Amu: Where?

Miki: the royal garden!

Amu: we already passed it

Ran: Im running out of stamina Amu-chan!

Amu: Im going back home!!

Amu sped up and when she got home. She quickly fiddled with thelock and fortunately it opened with easy. She dashed in and slammed the door. Ran up to her room and locked the balcony door.

Amu: at least that's settled.

Ikuto POV

_Gone back home? Great. She probably locked her balcony door again. I'll go check on he tonight… then we'll see what happens._

--11.pm NIGHT TIME--

Amu: ahhhhhh. I think I lost a lot of weight Ran! We ran all the way back home!

Ran: this can only mean your fitter!

Ran,Su,Miki,Hina: lets Sleep Desu!

Amu: ok… can I keep my lamp on?

Shugo Charas: -silence-

Amu: I guess I can.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox20mins lateroxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Knock knock_

Amu: huh?

_Knock knock knock_

Amu: since when did wood peckers peck trees?! -looks up- Shit. Why is _he _outside?!

Ikuto's Flashcard: I know your awake.

Amu rolls her eyes. And takes out a pen and some paper that was close to her.

Amu's flashcard: no

Ikuto's Flashcard: come out.

Amu flashcard in PURPLE pen: no

Ikuto Flashcard: please?

Amu's Flashcard In RED pen : no

Ikuto's Flashcard: why not?

Amu's Flashcard: because I hate you

Ikuto knocks on the door for the 6th time and a fine round circle pops out. Amu sits there and looks….. blur.

Ikuto: Am I going in or are you coming out?

Amu: out I guess

--BALCONY SCENCE not the Romeo and Juliet scence Cherie--

Ikuto: Finally got a hold of you.

Amu: so?

Ikuto: im sorry for what I said.

Amu: Apology not accepted

Ikuto: why not?

Amu: that was too many deams you crushed. I hate you.

Ikuto: I'll stop once I find the embryo.

Amu: you never will.

Ikuto: Please. I think its possible. It wont be long.

Amu walks into her room and pretends his not even there.

Amu: if you try to go in Ikuto. I'll scream.

Ikuto: Im Sorry…

He hopped off the ledge and disappeared.

--FIN--

k. R&R ppl!


	3. Revenge and Friendship

Hey

Hey! How is life?

Shugo Chara!

Chapter 3

Oxoxoxoxoxox Mini arcades are still the best. Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Teacher: students. We have a new student. Chiya Ammi.

Boys: wow. So pretty.

From outside Ikuto was watching Amu's every move

Ikuto: hmmm. She reminds me of Amu…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxRECESSoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amu: the guys are crowding around the new girl. I never got that treatment… -sigh- this sucks.

Girls: That Totally Hawt boy is back again! Maybe his looking for you again?

Amu: Ikuto is here? When is he ever going to give up?!

Ikuto entered. Passed her totally. He went up to Chiya.

Ikuto: will you go out with me?

Chiya: -totally swayed- ok…

Ikuto: today after school. Meet me here. Ok?

Chiya: ok…

Amu: his not serious is he?

Ran: he should only like Amu-chan!

Amu: that would be the worst punishment Ran.

Girl Student: Amu-chan. Want to shop for Kokorow's birthday present with me?

Amu: you are?

Girl Student: Isuzu Kirza. Call me Zu-chan!

Amu: ok?

Isuzu: meet me after class k? I'm in the same class as you by the way…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox After School oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chiya: ok… where are we going first?

Ikuto: an Italian restaurant maybe?

Chiya: ok!

--

Isuzu: Amu-chan! Over here! I know a great place to go! Lets go to "Little Jappie" it has the cutest clothes! Owned by ILEUX!

Amu: but we're not buying for ourselves Zu-chan!

Isuzu: it wont kill to look right?

--oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo--xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoDinner--oxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Amu and Isuzu walked around with shopping bags. Unfortunately Isuzu was totally spend thrift can the ratio of Birthday: My Stuff was 1:5. That's a lot.

Isuzu: so were are we eating Amu-chan?

They walked pass an Italian restaurant. Only to see Chiya and Ikuto together. In a two seater table. Candle-Lit-Dinner. Somehow Amu's heart sank and she was close to tears at that time.

Ran: Amu-chan. Are you ok?

Miki: you Hate him

Hina: HATE HIM DESUUUU!

Amu: yeah…

Isuzu: huh?

Amu: um. I mean. Yeah but im not in the mood for Italian food.

Isuzu: but they have nice baked rice here!

Amu: um. Hey! Look! Tai food! LETS GO!!

Ikuto looked up. He saw Miki. She gave her that " I Hate You So Don't Look At Me Look" he wanted to know why she was here. Desperately. But he could not possibly leave the table. So he decided to visit her tonight.

--After Dinner--

Amu: I have to go. I..um..have things to do…

Isuzu: well it was great going out. Thanks for keeping me company!

Amu: thanks! Bye!

Amu walked. She did not know where she was going. She only knew she was sad. After the incident of the Italian restaurant, she found she was getting jealous. But why jealous? She hated him right?

Voice: Hinamori Amu.

Amu: Utau? –she turned- why are you here?

Utau: could you come with me?

--Concert Hall--

Amu: why are we here Utau?

Utau: the stage. My career. My life. My life…my brother… IS DATING A GIRL!!

Amu: ohhh that…

Utau: yes and recently she came to me and she said she would get him first! And she did!

Amu: oh… I see

Utau broke into tears.

Utau: She's never going to let him go Amu-chan! But his my brother! Mine only!

_Urghhhh…she's going abit over board… maybe I can cheer her up…_

Amu: I can play the piano…

Utau looked at her: and so?

Amu: you want to sing for the sake of having fun?

Amu walked toward the piano near the stage. She opened the piano case and started to play the starting of the song then stopped.

Amu: would you sing with me?

Utau was slightly startled. She wiped her tears: Yeah!

after the song

Amu: that was fun haha!

Utau: it was fun when it lasted…

Amu: hmmm. Hey. Would you like to come over to my house?

Utau: why?

Amu: my Shugo Charas said they are going home. They are seriously up to something fun. I'm going to crash their party. Want to come? I'm sure it'll be fun.

Utau: Sure!

--BACK HOME--

Ran,Miki,Su,Hina: AMU-CHAN! –freeze- Utau?

Utau: hi?

Ran: nevermind. We're going to cheer you up!

Hina: Look what we did desu!

Utau: oh you have a new one? –pokes Hina-

Amu: yeah…

Hina: BIG SCREEN TV!!

Ran: BALCONY OBSTICAL COURSE

Su: BOWLING BALL!

Hina: BUG NET

Ran,Miki,Su,Hina: FLIPPING FLOOR BORAD

Miki: with Extra FLIP.

Utau: ok… but why the balcony?

Amu: Ikuto Only comes from the balcony…

Utau: he goes to your room all the time?

Amu: not all the time…

Hina: Lets all turn small desu!

Utau: Turn small?

_She must not know Hina is the embryo!_

Amu: ohhh. That's her power.

Utau: I see…

Hina turns everyone small.

Ran: Hurry! Into the capboard!

Amu: the Small Tv Looks mega big from this view.

Utau: agreed

Miki: now we wait.

Su: popcorn! Get your popcorn!

Ran: Lets run the commercials!

Amu: huh?

--11.20pm Again--

Ran: shhhhh. The show is starting!

Amu: Ikuto is here

Utau: his going to fall for the traps!

Ran: that's the main objective.

Ikuto Climbs up the balcony with ease. He looks at the draw curtain.

_Don't tell he she did not lock the balcony door?_

Hina: His going to step on the floorboard Desu!!

Ikuto Steps on the floorboard

-XSNAPX-

Ikuto: I had a feeling that was going to happen…

Miki: don't forget the EXTRA FLIP!!

-XFLIPX-

-XWACKX-

Everyone in the capbaord: oooooooo…

Ikuto is sent flying out the balcony.

-XTHUDX-

Miki: HIGHSCORE! I win the bet Ran!

Ikuto: Yuro!

Yuro: Haiii! Ikuto nyahh?

Ikuto: Check the top room.

Yuro: haiii nyahhhhh…

Yuro flies up.

Hina: HERE COMES THE BUG NET!

-XBUZZX-

Hina: gotcha!

Utau: I never really liked him.

Su: here comes the BOWLING BALL!

-XROLLX-

-XSQUASHX-

Everyone: Ouch!

Amu: Ran. Get him back into the capboard!

Ran: ok!

Amu: avoid the bug net!

Ran: you got that right!

A few seconds later.

Ran: ok! I got him.

Amu: Nurse him

Ran: ok…

Amu: I think his knocked out. Could you bring him home Utau?

Utau: but we don't live together.

Amu –smirk- : then you'll have him _all_ you yourself tonight.

Utau –blushing- : ok…

--When Utau left--

Amu: That was the GREATEST thing you have EVER don't for me!

-Silence-

Amu stared at the 4 peaceful beings.

_They must have been exhausted…_

--Next day--

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

" Ikuto! Your awake!"

"why am I in your room?!"

"I found you yesterday. You looked dead…"

"Yoru? Where is he?"

" his supposed to be with you right?"

-Flashback-

"_Yoru! Check the top!"_

" _Haiiii nyahhhh"_

_-blackout-_

-End of flashback-

Ikuto: his with Amu…

Utau: ohhhhh.

Ikuto: what were you doing under her balcony?

Utau: I should be asking you. Aren't you dating a girl already? Still have so much time to sneak into girls rooms? Im disappointed in you Ikuto!

Ikuto: you haven't answered my question yet.

Utau though hard.

Utau: Sisterly Instinct

Ikuto: your lying

Utau:…

Ikuto: spill it

Utau: I saw you wipe out. AND I EVEN HAVE IT ON TAPE!

Ikuto: YOU WHAT?!

--END--

How will Ikuto EVER get Yoru back?

FIND OUT

In Chapter 4

Jacks and Aces!


	4. Jacks And Aces

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacks And Aces

CHERIE! YOU FINISH YOUR EXAMS!

JASMINE! CHERIE'S FRIEND! YOU TOOOOO!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxJacks And Acesoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kokorow

Class President

Long black hair

About 1.6cm

Kokorow: OK! I would like to inform you that there is a new student in this class. He doesn't talk much. His Ikuto. He'll be joining us from now!

Ikuto: hi.

Girls: AHHHHH HAWTIIE

A huge boulder seemed to hit Amu on her head. _I have not returned Yoru to him. I wiped him out last night, I even have it on tape… should I give in or black mail?_

Hina: Blackmail desu!

_Oh no. now Hina is telepathic._

Hina: that's Right Desuuu!

_Crap_

Ikuto sat beside Chiya. Which was all the way on the other side of the HUGE classroom.

Amu: somehow I feel really sad for Utau.

Hina: haiii desu!

Ran: Shhhh! Listen!

Kokorow: everyone knows that the school prom is coming up right? So. We are allowed to invite two people and one prom date! So you better pair up!

Ikuto: Chiya. Go with me?

Chiya: you know I'll say yes.

Ran: Tsk. So Sticky.

Yuro: _mmmmphf. Mmmmmpghf_

Su: shut up

Miki: I'm drawing you know.

Amu: you didn't have to tie him up in sticky tape you know!

Hina: it was essential desuuu!

_I can invite two people and one for a date. Who should I invite?_

Hina: Tadase, Kukia and Yaya!

Amu: but that's three people!

Hina: Tadase can be your date!

Amu: but that's so embarrassing!

Ran: just message him!

In The Message:

Dear Love, I am inviting you to my prom! Ask Kukai and Yaya to come to

Please Come I Love you.

Ran: Lets press the send button now!

Amu: YOUR GOOFBALLS! Ahem.

In the REAL Message:

Tadase. Hello this is Amu. Still remember me? Could you,Kukai and Yaya come to my prom?

The next message came almost instantly

: Sure. We are all in the royal garden. We can all come. Although I was wondering if I could take you?

Amu: Oh my gawd! He asked!

Yoru: ahhh. I'm free nyahhh. Now to find Ikuto!

Amu: Ran-chan. Tie him up.

Ran: GET HIM GIRLS!

Yoru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

--PROM--

Tadase: Amu-chan!

Kukai: LETS RUN LAPS!

Yaya: did you get me treats?

Amu: Everyone! Why are you in home clothes?

Kukai: your in home clothes too…

Tadase: we could not find anything formal to wear.

Yaya: get miki to draw something up!

Miki: -smirk- I GOT IT ALL DONE. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hina: So Scary!

Kukai: a new one?

Yaya: what can it do?

Amu: don't tell anyone k?

Tadase,Kukai,Yaya: ok.

Amu: grant wishes

Tadase,Kukai,Yaya: WHAT?!

Miki: now now. Lets get our fits!

--After fitting—

Yaya: you look great nyahhhh!

Amu: thanks!

Amu look at Tadase and blush. He looked great. Kukai was just as good.

Yaya: Kukai! Be my date!

Kukai: ok

Shugo charas and Amu: SO EASY?!

--Start of prom--

The music started.

Everyone was beautiful

But the guardians stood out.

Ikuto was dancing with Chiya. He was in a suite. Chiya was clinging on to him like no one else's business. Then he noticed her. She was dancing with that…that….that kiddy king. It hurt him. He always knew she had a crush on him. Is she trying to get back at him or is she already dating him?

She looked happy with him. She was with the other guardians. Isuzu came around to dance with her occasionally. Kiddy king was always with her. Ikuto already knew he was keeping him away from her. She did not even notice him.

Ikuto sent Chiya home. He started to walk away. To where? He did not know.

Tadase: I'm really sorry but I have to go now. I cant send you home sorry.

Amu: its really ok. I'll walk on my own.

Tadase: ok.

He then ran off in the opposite direction she was going in.

She started to walk. She saw a cat. She realized the cat was injured. The cat. It reminded her of someone. Of him. She wandered around before she realized she was brutally lost. She just walked.

Voice: Are you lost girlie? I haven't seen you here before.

Amu froze. _No. not at this time_

She ran. To no where in particular. She only knew she was getting more and more lost. She tripped. She fell. She's injured. She's screwed. And she meant literally.

Voice: I caught you…

Another Voice –hissing-: get away from her.

Voice: make me.

The figure hit the man on the head and it knocked him out completely.

Amu was frightened. She tried to scramble to her feet she stood up but fell down almost immediately.

The figure scooped her up : you shouldn't be out here so late Amu

Amu: Ikuto? –blush- Why are you here.

Ikuto: no reason.

Amu: I can walk. You can put me down now.

Ikuto started walking: no

Amu: w…why?

Ikuto: Because if I let you go your going to flee.

Amu: where am I…I going?

Ikuto: my apartment.

Amu: with your mother?

Ikuto: I live alone.

Amu's face turned pale.

Amu: no… but I must get home! My shugo charas are at home!

Ikuto: its good when shugo charas are not with you.

Amu: I don't want to go. –struggles- let me go!

Ikuto: no

Amu: Let. Me. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

--END--

Please R&R ok?

Love you Cherie! I know Kanda is NOT Gay!

Jasmine! Don't bully my Cherie!


	5. Goners

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We Are Goners

Love Love me

--Goners--

He carried her home. Then she saw her. Why was she here?

Chiya: oh so you thought all the night romance would make him like you?

Ikuto smiled. _He was playing with her feelings? All this time she thought he tried. _

Amu: you were playing me?

Ikuto: absolutely.

Chiya: He sticks with me.

Amu: this is not some kind of spell right?

Ikuto: _Im Sorry Amu-chan_ I'm so sorry

Amu: when the hell did you even change?!

In tears, she ran. It was the break of dawn. It was getting brighter. She was not going to school the next day.

--Enough Radius away--

She broke down crying. _I hate him. He can go and die._

"why are you crying Hinamori Amu?"

Amu: U..Utau?

Utau: why?

Amu: I'm sorry but I hate your brother

Utau: I'm really Sorry about that.

Amu: Utau

Utau: yes?

Amu: I'm going to set you free

Utau: How? My contract is with Easter!

Amu: you can come with me. I can show you. But first I need to find my way back home.

--Back Home--

Ran: AMU-CHAN! YOU'VE BEEN CRYING!

Miki: I cant draw you like that.

Hina: how can we make you better desu?

Su: I'll Make some tea…

Amu: Its nothing Ran. Don't draw me Miki. No need the tea Su. Hina

Hina: haii desu?

Amu: Chara Become!

-XPOOFX-

Utau: A reaper? You Mean like a ghost?

Amu: um. I just found out what she could do I guess.

Utau: we better get to Easter before it opens.

Amu: I guess so.

--Easter--

Amu: where is your contract.

Utau: I saw it in this particular capboard.

Amu searched the drawers and every file. Before she found it.

Amu: is this yours Utau?

Utau: ah! That the one.

Amu: We can watch it burn later.

Amu glanced at the pile of file he had messed up. Then she saw it. Ikuto's contract. She picked it up almost immediately.

Utau: I thought you hated him.your burning his contract too?

Amu: no way. Have you ever heard of. Don't Get Back Get Even?

Utau Smiled " Of course"

--School--

Chiya: she really didn't come.

Ikuto: she wouldn't dare Chiya.

Isuzu: What did you do to her? Why isn't she here?!

Chiya: that's none of your business

Isuzu: But-

Ikuto: go away.

Then he saw his sister at the door of the classroom. She was not looking at him. She was looking somewhere else. She was just standing there. Not carrying anything. Not doing anything. Just standing there and laughing.

Kokoro: ahhhhh…. Why do we have to many transfer student these days? EVERYONE! We have a new student. Utau.

Boy student: you mean that singer?

Kokorow: you think? No hitting on her! She may scream!

Boys : OH MY GAWWD

Amu was behind her. She smiled at Kokorow. She smiled back. Utau looks and Ikuto and Chiya. Looked at each other. And bust out laughing. They then proceeded to sit beside Isuzu.

Isuzu: why are you late?

Amu: Im always late

Isuzu: Not this late! Its 5th period! School end in an hour!

Amu: I still get attendance.

Utau: I think he would blow up if he found out you printed 3 thousand pieces of _that_.

Isuzu: that? What's that?

Amu,Utau: Just wait and see Isuzu Chan

Isuzu: oo..o..ok…..

--After School--

Yes the time where students fiddle with their lockers and then they found _that_.

On the Paper:

PUPPET OF EASTER?

The local pretty boy has contract with Easter. Sounds more like a clean up boy to us. Contract below.

Girl: oh. No. who would have done this?

Isuzu: it cant be a fake. The Contract may be scanned but the oil seal looks real enough! Its even in colour!

_Whisper whisper whisper_

Utau: its really working Amu-chan

Amu: I know. I was only telling the truth that had to be told. I have not told a lie.

They then bust out laughing.

Ikuto was wondering why everyone was staring at them.

Boy: you will never believe this. That flirt is actually a graduate! His not even supposed to be here! He has a job!

Other: Yeah. A _clean up boy._ As quoted.

Ikuto's face paled

Chiya: that bitch!

--At the Corner of School--

Utau: we can only celebrate our success.

Amu: you stated puppet.

Utau: I think clean up boy is harder!

Amu: you think?

Then they start laughing.

Chiya: You Bitches!

Amu and Utau looked up.

Utau: oh if it isn't Miss " haha I got your brother before you"

Amu: Why aren't you somewhere with your _well earned _boyfriend?

Chiya: why you. Ikuto!

Ikuto stepped in. he had that usual look on his face. He only look like it was a mix of anger and sadness

Utau: looks like she's a tattletale too Amu-chan!

Ikuto: Where is my contract?

Amu: Ran.

Ran: Hop. Step.

Utau easily took to the second floor.

Amu: come on Ikuto-_kun_ take your ears out.

Utau: too bad. Your girlfriend's here.

Amu: you could have caught us easily that way.

Ikuto: where is it?

Amu: It? Oh your contract? Its in Easter.

Ikuto: then where is Utau's?

Utau: Ikuto nii-chan. I'm free. _Unlike you_

Amu stared at him. She could feel the jealousy between them. Ikuto wanted to be free too. She wanted him to be free. But she hated him. That's right. She could finally tell herself that again. She could finally tell herself " I Hate Ikuto"

Ikuto: it has to be with you. How else could you have printed so many?

Utau: if I'm not wrong _brother_ Easter is rich enough to afford _printing sevices_.

Ikuto: you just left it there? Leave alone?

Utau: Alone? _I always was alone._ I sang alone. I endured alone. I pulled out heart eggs and endured the guilt alone. And I did that all for you. And now your're telling me your alone?

Amu: there really isn't any reason for you to stay anymore is there. Take your slutty girlfriend and go.

Ikuto: and your asking me who changed Amu?

Amu: I didn't change, you changed me. I didn't ask you to come to twilight high. I didn't ask you to get a girlfriend. I didn't scream for you to save me before I got effing screwed. I would have scream for superman or something better than you. Too bad. I thought you were nice but all you know is be cunning, sly and a typical flirt. You would have been much more. Too bad you're only a clean up boy.

Ikuto: oh really? Then I suppose why you felt was because you wanted to find another life and get away from it all? Then your wrong because I don't believe you never liked me.

That was when it hit her. Right there at that moment she felt like Hina was shouted all he thoughts into his ear.

Amu turned and slung her bag round. She yanked out her file and took out a piece of paper. Ikuto's contract.

Amu: was someone looking for this? Ikuto. You must really watch what you say.

Ikuto was about to say something when Utau cut in.

Utau: how plain. We're returning it already?

Amu: tomorrow I guess. That's all the time you have Ikuto. You have exactly 24 hours to get your contract back from me. Or. You'll transform into one of those many slave Easter has.

--FIN--

Fin! R&R PEOPLE!


	6. Forgotten

Shugo Chara

Shugo Chara! Chapter 6

Forgotten

--Forgotten--

Ikuto was stunned. Chiya did not know what was happening. Amu and Utau just walked away. He had to get the contract before she returned it. He knew that the contract was with her. there was still hope. But he need Yoru back

--12 am--

Amu was sleeping soundly. Ikuto crept in.

Ikuto:_ Yoru. Yoru where are you?_

Yoru: Over here Ikuto Nyahhh

Ikuto: hurry. We got no-

Amu: Time? You know Ikuto you have a girlfriend. _Stick with her_

Ikuto: im here for my contract

Amu: As if I'll give it to you so easily.

Ikuto: Yoru Chara Become.

Amu: Miki. Chara become. _Hina. Get the contract_.

Ikuto charged at her. she easily jumped out of the way. Out the balcony she jumped. Ikuto followed.

Ikuto: Give it here Amu.

Amu: Never. You cheater.

Ikuto: I never meant it.

Amu: you don't know what is lying do you?

Amu lurched at him. Waving the paintbrush. However she missed due to Ikuto's current speed. Ikuto kicked her. she took the blow. She sarted dropping. She tried to call for Ran but Ikuto met her when she was nearing the bottom and kicked her downwards again. She fell faster. Her head hit the lamppost and blacked out.

Ikuto looked at her. her head was bleeding. She was motionless. Was she dead? Ikuto snatched the contract from Hina which was now nursing Amu. He burned it immediately.

He tried to touch at least her face but the shugo charas block him.

Ran: don't even dare touch her

Miki: go away

Su: I'll bite.

Hina: Amu-chan. Wake up Amu chan!

Voice: Ikuto. What have you done?

Ikuto: what Utau?!

Utau: Why did you hurt her so much?!

Ikuto: I just.

Utau: Shut up! Go away!

--Ikuto's House--

Ikuto woke up. He just could not sleep over what he did to Amu. Suddenly, he saw her. she was sitting there. On his window sill. Looking out of it. She stared at him. Straight in his eyes.

Ikuto: you're ok?

Amu did not reply.

Ikuto: Amu. Are you ok?

Ikuto tried to touch her shoulder. But his hand went right through.

Ikuto: why. What is happening?

Amu: goodbye Ikuto.

Amu Jumped out of the window sill.

Ikuto: no Amu. Wait!

--Next school day--

Chiya: did you get your contract back?

Ikuto: I did.

Chiya: good. Where is Isuzu and the Mini bitch?

Ikuto: they didn't come to school today.

--Hospital--

Doctor: she had a serious head injury. She is currently in a coma but thankfully her heart beat is stable. However there can be selective memory lost.

Isuzu: does that mean she would lose the memory of recent things like me?

Doctor: no. only things that had maybe hurt her a lot.

Utau: I see

Isuzu came to the hospital just this morning. I've been sitting here for 12 hours. My benefactor had been fatally wounded by my very own brother. Now I have no idea if Amu is going to forget me. For good.

Amu: where am I. where is everybody? Ran? Miki? Su? Hina? Are you here?

Ran: Amu-chan?

Miki: your awake?

Su: I was so worried for you!

Hina: do you remember us desu?

Amu: Of Course. But. Where is everybody?

Su: I'll go call them.

-A few minutes later-

Utau: Amu!

Isuzu: Amu-Chan!

Utau: Tadase and the other guardians are here.

Tadase: What happened?!

Kukai: that Cat….

Yaya: don't cry Amu-cii!

Tadase: I can only ask you to do one thing.

Amu: yes?

Tadase: transfer back to Fujuksuki High.

Amu: why?

Kukai: its for your own good.

Utau: if you transfer so will I.

Isuzu: me too.

Amu: if you say so.

--2 weeks later--

Ikuto POV

_Its been 2 weeks now. Amu and Utau have gone missing. Does she hate me more now? She must be. _

Kokorow: we are going to be have Exchange classes.

Chiya: which means?

Kokorow: um. A few people from this school would be going to another school for classes.

Chiya: Then Me and Ikuto are definitely going.

Ikuto: we are?

Chiya: of course.

Ikuto: oh

--Fujuksuki High--

Utau: the talent contention is coming up.

Isuzu: aww. This way your both going to win!

Amu: nono. This time we want you to sing!

Isuzu: then what will you be doing amu?

Amu: I can play the piano. You sing with Utau. We're a team!

Tadase: ah. Teaming together for talent time?

Kukai: give people a chance you guys!

Yaya: yeah! Like give Yaya a chance. Yaya is competing.

Amu: No chances!

The whole gang bust out laughing.

Voice: Amu?

Amu: yes?

Amu's face paled. She could feel that she was not supposed to talked to him.

Ikuto: Amu?

Amu fell on she butt. Ikuto stared at her. she was scared.

Utau: Stay away from her Ikuto

Ikuto pushed past her " Amu?"

Amu: Get Away From Me!!

Amu turned and ran.

Utau: Amu-chan!

Isuzu: wait for me!

Ikuto: what happened?!

Tadase: I don't know.

Ikuto: Tell Me!

Kukai: No.

Ikuto: why is she so scared?! Why did she ran from me?! Why?!

Yaya: Because she hates you.

Ikuto looked at her. then ran in the direction Amu and the other went.

Chiya ran in

Chiya: have you seen Ikuto?!

Yaya and the others pointed at the direction and she ran that way too.

--School gate--

Amu: who –pant- was he?

Utau: you don't know him?

Amu: no. not at all.

Isuzu: his Ikuto you don't know him?

Ran: hina. Did you do anything again?

Hina: no. I cant do anything without her consent

Ikuto: Amu?

Amu looked at him. She face drained of all colour. She backed away.

Ikuto: Don't run.

Amu: I don't know you.

Ikuto: what?

Amu: I..I..I said. I… D…don't k..k..know you…

Ikuto: don't start this with me again Amu.

Amu: start what? I don't know who you are! I've never talked to you before! Never seen you before! Never touched you before!

Ikuto: you don't remember?

Amu: I don't remember.

Utau: back off Ikuto

Isuzu: Don't go near her!

--Amu's flashback--

Ikuto: these crackers are for you.

Amu: why?

Ikuto: I broke cracker like this right?

Amu: it was a tart

Ikuto: you call that a tart?

Amu: hmmm

Ikuto: well this are for you.

--End of flashback--

Amu: you gave me crackers before?

Ikuto: yeah. You remember?

Utau: Stop it Amu. Isuzu. Take her away.

Ikuto: no. Amu. Don't go.

Utau: stay away Ikuto.

Ikuto shoved passed her. grabbed a very traumatized Amu.

Isuzu: Amu-chan!

Ikuto picked her up, popped his ears out and sped off. He had to make her remember.

Amu was screaming. " LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! TASASE-KUN! KUKAI-KUN! YAYA! UTAU! ISUZU!"

--Ikuto's flashback--

_I didn't change, you changed me. I didn't ask you to come to twilight high. I didn't ask you to get a girlfriend. I didn't scream for you to save me before I got effing screwed. I would have scream for superman or something better than you. Too bad. I thought you were nice but all you know is be cunning, sly and a typical flirt. You would have been much more. Too bad you're only a clean up boy_.

--End of Flashback--

_She hates me. She still does. Please don't tell me its for good._

Amu: SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!

Ikuto had no choice but to knock her out before she could attract more attention.

--End Of Story--

R&R!

This is Cherie Btw


	7. Cupboard Lock Up

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cupboard Lock Up

--Start Of Chapter--

Chiya: YOU SAW HE RUN OFF WITH A GIRL?! WHAT GIRL WILL TRY TO EVEN STEAL ME IKUTO?!

Girl: but I only.

Chiya: WHO IS SHE. WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?!

Girl: p…pink hair?

--Ikuto's House--

Ikuto: Amu. Amu wake up.

Amu: huh? Eek! You knocked me out! Your bad!

Ikuto: no. that's not it. I just want you to remember me.

Amu: how? I only remember a little of you!

Ikuto: do you remember me? Do you remember when I saved you from my sister?

Amu: huh?

--FlashBack--

Utau: I'm sorry guardians. But I have to dispose of you.

Tadase: she's too strong! Fall back!

-gush of wind- Ikuto Appears.

Ikuto: stop.

The Chara become literally melts of Utau.

Utau: IKKKUTTOOOOOO!!

--End--

Amu: eh heh.

Ikuto: you remember?

Amu stared at him.

-XDINGX-

Amu: eek!

Ikuto: I'll be right back.

Ikuto snapped his ears out and swiftly made it to the door. Peaked through the peep-hole lightly gasp and ran up. Opened his cupboard door. And threw Amu in.

Amu: huh?

Ikuto: someone's here. Please stay really quiet and stay in here ok?

With that he slammed the door shut and ran down.

Amu: it really dark and scary in here. Not to mention cram too…

Then she heard.

"Ikuto! I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I had some stuff to do so I went out of school for a while."

"oh?"

"um. So why did you come?"

"you see my parents out out of town and I'm bloody scared to stay at home alone."

"y..you want to stay over?"

"can I?"

" um..I..."

"unless there is something else you have to do _here_. Then…"

"umm. Its ok…"

--That night--

Amu: ano… Ikuto still has not let me out… huh? I have my cell… better call Tadase and the others to get me out of here!

Yoru: I'm so bored nyahhhh…. Huh? Are you calling the kiddy ki-

Amu had no choice but to knock Yoru out with her cell before checking her cell and saying "my poor cell…"

Amu: I'm so hungry! I've called Tadase and he says that he and the other guardians would pick me up tomorrow. But I haven't eaten anything ever since I got kidnapped by Ikuto…

Amu tried to open the cupboard door only to find it gloriously locked.

Amu: oh great.

Amu had to sleep on an empty stomach that night.

--Back at her house--

Ran: I miss Amu-chan

Miki: she hasn't came home and its already so late.

Su: I miss cooking…

Hina: I've got a list of wants but I need Amu-chan to grant them desu!

Ran,Miki,Su,Hina: WE MISS AMU-CHAN DESU!

--Brake of Dawn--

Chiya: it was nice to spend the night Ikuto! Love you!

Ikuto: hmm.

Ikuto had already forgotten the fact that he had locked Amu up in the closet. So he went back to sleep. Meanwhile Amu was crazily trying the quietest method to open the door. She put her legs on the cupboard door and pushed with all her might. Suddenly she heard a "ping" and the doors creaked open. She felt a sense of accomplishment and tried to make her way out down the stairs and make herself something to eat only to hear Ikuto's alarm clock go off. (get that. He has an ALARM CLOCK.) Amu had to dramatically fling herself into the cupboard and wish he did not hear the loud "thud" sound when she hit her head. Hard.

Ikuto: someone's ringing the doorbell at this time?!

Amu: Tadase and the others are here!

Yoru: uh… that hurt. Did you hit me?

Amu caught him and held him tight.

Amu: shhhhh.

Amu crept out of the cupboard and crept down the stairs. Peaked out of the railing just in time for Ikuto to open the door. And "Ta-Da!" there stood the guardians here to rescue here.

Ikuto: what do you want?!

Tadase: To get Amu back

Ikuto: she's not here.

Kukai: oh really.

Ikuto: Really

Tadase: you can really lie with your eyes open.

Ikuto: she's really not here

Amu: Tadase-Kun! You really came!

Ikuto: huh?_ Oh yeah. I locked her in my cupboard. For a night. Huh._

Ikuto blocked Amu's way and caught her by the waist.

Ikuto: I'm sorry but she's staying with me.

With that he slammed the door shut.

Ikuto: how could you tell them you're here?!

Amu: but I was hungry. You could have at least thrown me into the cupboard with some food!

Ikuto then noticed that in such hurry he had accidentally thrown her into the cupboard and then he went to Chiya. No dinner. She must have been hungry.

Ikuto: eh? Your bleeding.

Amu: its just a tiny little cut…

Ikuto: oh. Then why are you left with so many bruises?

--Flashback--

Amu: if his not letting me out. Then _I'll _get out.

First move:

Ramming

-Ouch!-

Second move:

Elbowing

-Double Ouch!-

Thrid move:

Light kicking till she twisted her ankle

-Triple Ouch!-

--end of flashback--

Ikuto: I guess your hungry

Amu pouted " I'm not"

Ikuto: but you didn't eat dinner!

Amu: I'm not going to eat anything!

Ikuto: ok.

Ikuto micro waved some spaghetti and started to eat. Amu stared at him. She was not hungry. She was famished. And not just any amount of spaghetti would cure such a tragic disease.

Ikuto stared at her. she was zoned out. Now was his chance. He pounced on her. pinned her down.

" If Your Not Going To Eat Then I'll Have To FORCE Feed!"

" EEEEK! GET OFF ME! I'M TOTALLY INNOCENT!"

After much stuffing and pouting and screaming and more stuffing Ikuto looked at his piece of art work. A very dirty looking Amu with spaghetti stains everywhere. They kind of had a sheghetti war. After a while of force feeding Amu actually managed to regain her strength and started to stuff spaghetti into his mouth.

Amu: look at me

Ikuto: I'm looking

Amu: I'm a mess

Ikuto: I know

Amu: now what I going to do?!

Ikuto: take a bath?

Amu: you perv! I don't have any clothes here.

Ikuto: shush. I think I have to show you something.

Ikuto led Amu to a drawer.

Ikuto: this is Yoru's drawer not mine. So don't scream.

Amu: ok.

Ikuto opened the drawer.

Amu paled.

Ikuto: now how about that.

Amu: YOU PERV. THESE ARE ALL MY UNDERWARE THAT WENT MISSING!!

Ikuto: I thought you said you wont scream!

Amu: but.

Ikuto: now shoo shoo. Into the bath.

Amu: what do I wear over?

Ikuto: Nothing.

Amu glared a "tell me or die" look at him

Ikuto: Upstairs, down the hall and turn right. Any shirt from there.

Amu: good.

--when Amu started to take a bath--

Ikuto: awww gawd. She really took a bath. And she's taking quite a while too.

Amu opened the door slightly

Amu: do you have a towel?

Ikuto: why?

Amu: I forgot to bring one in.

Ikuto took a towel out of the drawer and turned to walk towards the toilet door and stopped.

Amu: huh?

Ikuto: reach for it.

Amu tried to reach for it.

Amu : just give it to me.

Ikuto: I said reach for it.

Amu daringly shot out of the bath room snatched the towel, ran into the bath and slamed the door.

Iktuo stared

Ikuto: Damn! Didn't see anything!

Amu: I heard that!

--End--

I'm so sorry if I didn't make it long enough. I'll try tomorrow.

How are they going to make up? I DON'T KNOW EITHER!

Just R&R K?


	8. The Lock That Fits The Key

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back to the times we had

You know I'm really going to make this chapter long k? I will I will!!

I'm sick so I get to use computer like crazy at home.

--Starto!--

Amu: ahhhhhhh! refreshed! I feel so clean now!

Ikuto was sulking in the corner due to his failure in looking at her with nothing on. He loked at her. she was wearing a big, white t-shirt. And he could see that the t-shirt was not all that long. So he decided that it wasn't so bad after all.

Amu caught him leering at her " what are you looking at?!"

Ikuto: what do you think I'm looking at.

Amu blushed when she saw the size of the shirt. "you have a shorts or something?"

Ikuto: sure but its going to be way longer than your legs.

Amu: then what the point of it being shorts?

Ikuto: you don't get the insult do you?

Amu thought for a while " I HATE YOU!!"

Ikuto gathered his things. " it's going to be my turn to take a bath now! To bring or not to bring the towel to the bath?"

Amu took the towel and threw it into bath before he shut the door. _You mean he actually tried to not bring a towel?! That perv!_

--A few minutes later--

Ikuto: I'm out.

Amu stared at him.

Amu: why are you topless?

Ikuto: because I'm not wearing a shirt.

Amu: don't be disgusting

Ikuto: I'm not. You're just getting the wrong idea perverted girl.

Amu blushed. " I want to go home."

Ikuto: not unless you remember me.

Amu: what so important about you?!

Ikuto: _I could have been your boyfriend_

Amu: don't be sick. You're already attached.

Ikuto: oh is someone jealous?

Amu: jealous? Hah.

Ikuto put a shirt on. " where do you want to go now?"

Amu: the arcade!

Ikuto: oh are you sure?

Amu: want to bet?

Ikuto: ok. If you lose 10 games to me. I get choose everything you wear.

Amu: and if I win 10 games you have to sleep in the closet and I get the bed.

Ikuto: deal.

Amu: deal.

--ARCADE--

Ran: this is Ran reporting from the arcade. It is and intense battle in the current game. Basketball. Su. Off to you.

Su: true. The battle is heating up. Both players are head to head. Their not giving each other a point!

Miki: time is running out and OOOOOO! Ikuto Wins for the 3rd time!

Su: Amu is requesting for a different game!

Miki: it's " Wack The Mole!"

Su: she seems very good at it!

Miki: Oh no! Ikuto is lagging behind in one point!

Ran: last 10 seconds! 9. 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1!

Su: Amu wins!

Hina: yay!

Su: when did you come in.

Hina: ita a hobby desu!

Yoru: stop playing around you three.

many rounds later

Ran: the tension is rising as both competitors are on a tie!

Su: their on a game that no one has ever tried!

Miki: Drums! Their doing DRUMS!

Su: Amu's going steady

Yoru: BUT IKUTO's DOING WELL TOO!

Ran: since when did you come in?!

Yoru : how would I know?!

Hina: maybe its his hobby desu.

Miki: and the winner is… OH NO. Amu loses by 0.01!

Ikuto: I win.

Amu: drat…

_The Golden boy hopped away to a kingdom far away. As happy as can be. As happy as can be…_

Chiya: Ikuto!

_But down the hill he met a troll. He tumbled down with glee. As happy as can be. As happy as can be… _

Ikuto: uhhh hi.

_Foolishness often get the better of us so never be too keen. As happy as can be. As happy as can be…_

Chiya turned to Amu "stay away from him you whore!!" with that she slapped her.

_Golden boy Walked through sorrow and sadness and soon he found the key As happy as can be. As happy as can be…._

Amu stared at her. "but I don't even know him." In tears she just ran away.

_He tried to fit it in his lock but oh the pain! There is no fit. As happy as can be. As happy as can be…_

Ran, Miki,Su,Hina: Wait up Amu-chan!

_So he cursed and cried and bellowed and chimed. "with relationship the key shall fit" As happy as can be. As happy as can be…_

Ikuto: Chiya don't be childish!

Chiya: I'm not! Boyfriends don't go around flirting with other girls! You don't even take me here!

Ikuto: I'm sorry

He turned to run after her. only to find out that she was gone.

At Night

Ikuto looked for her everywhere. Her balcony, her school. It was much too late for her to be outside now. What if some old geezer found her? Guilt washed over him. He shouldn't had even gotten a girlfriend.

He walked and walked until he saw it. A figure was standing at the dark amusement park. The figure turned. It was Amu. She looked like she had been crying for ages. But she still smiled at him.

She pointed at the amusement park "I wanted to go to the amusement park." –sniff- " but I don't know how to turn it on…"

Ikuto: Yoru..

Yoru: Haiii Ikuto nyahhh

Yoru turned the breakers on. The whole amusement park lit up. And so did Amu's face. She was about to ran in to play when Ikuto caught her by the wrist.

Ikuto: I'm Sorry.

Amu: it's ok…

Ikuto: you sure?

Amu: no.

Ikuto paled.

Amu: she hit me. In front of so many people. And called me a whore. The worst thing was that she called you her boyfriend which automatically makes me look like some third party prostitute but yeah. Of course I'm ok.

Ikuto: you know. I tried to warn you about out her.

Amu: when?!

Ikuto: ok. So I didn't.

Amu: good you know. Because if I knew I wouldn't even go out with you. Gawd dammit. I feel like a totally idiot!

Ikuto: ok. How can I make it up to you?

Amu: you brake up with her.

Ikuto: and then?

Amu's eyes sparkled "there is actually an "And then" ??

Ikuto: I knew I shouldn't have said it.

Amu: eek! Ride all the rides with me!!

Ikuto sighed… " still so easily pleased aren't you."

Amu: of course!

Ikuto looked at her "you remember this place?"

Yoru: why of course! Then how did she even get here?!

Amu: the cat's got a point

Yoru: why thank you.

Amu: enough talk lets go ride the rides before the breakers give way!

Ikuto: uh…

270 rides later

Current Ride:

Horses

Ikuto: I feel sick… how do you even handle it?! Hey. Hey. Amu.

Amu is sleeping peachfully on the horse as it went up and down.

Ikuto: I guess she was going to knock out in a while…

--Back at Ikuto's House--

He laid Amu on his bed and stared at her peaceful body. Then he saw the lock. It looked the same. But he wanted to know if his key would finally fit. He took the lock and put his key in. it went in. it actually went in. when he twisted the key to open the lock, the lock poped open and his key disappeared.

Ikuto: ok… but..

Hina: I'm free! Finally!

Ikuto: huh?

Hina: ah. Ikuto desu?

Ikuto: yes?

Hina: I'm Hina deau. I'm Amu's embryo.

Ikuto: the embryo?!

Hina: hai desu!

Ikuto: what do you mean your free.

Hina: you don't know deau? Amu's heart is a great place desu! I'm going back in there desu! She can call me out anytime desu!

Ikuto was dumbfolded. " then why aren't you going back in?"

Hina stared at him. Then blushed " your supposed to kiss her desu…!"

Ikuto: huh? But that's not right. She's not even awake!

Hina: she wont let you kiss her if she's awake will she?

Hina stared at him as he moved closer. Then he stopped. " eh? Why did you stop?"

Ikuto: how about I need my privacy?

Hina giggled " ok… if you say soo…"

Hina swished into the cupboard.

Ikuto: so. I'm going to have to kiss you?

Ikuto went extremely near to her. "what if you found out?"

"huh? Find out what?" Amu said still zoned out.

_Oh no. _without further ado. Ikuto covered her mouth with his. Amu which was of course shocked and startled, tried to push him away. Not to mention struggle and whine under him. When they finally broke apart, she looked furious. He prepared himself for what was coming A.K.A shout and scream and hit him. But.

Hina: thank you Ikuto-kun! Your really nice!

Hina went back into her egg and disappeared into Amu's chest.

_Don't worry Ikuto. Things wont turn out so bad…-giggle- _

Amu's eyes changed colour.

Ikuto: I think this is going to be VERY bad.

Amu: IKUUTOOO! Did you kiss me? I DID NOT let you kiss me. HOW COULD YOU?! You PERVERT!

Ikuto: yeah yeah. I know you hate me.

Amu: but I like you so it's a different story.

Amu covered her mouth with her hands.

Ikuto: would you care to say that again?

Amu: never!

Ikuto: if you say so. Then I'll ask you one thing.

Amu: what?

Ikuto: be my pair.

Amu: pair?

Ikuto stared at her " I'll just wait here till you get it"

Amu: oh you mean .a pair. Like a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. A pair…. That pair.

Ikuto: yeah.

Amu: ok

Ikuto: wow how dramatic.

Amu: a dramatic question calls for a dramatic answer.

Ikuto: hey you don't have to be SO sarcastic.

Amu laughed. "really. Ok. So whats our next competition?"

Ikuto: you lost to me didn't you.

Amu: lose? In what. I don't remember anything.

Ikuto: nah. It just that I got all the clothes I chose for you to wear.

Amu looked at the bundle. And paled. This time it was not underwear. It was pink clothes.

Ikuto: now how about we try this Hot Pink tutu first.

Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--Finito--

ARRRRIBA! I hope you enjoyed the whole story. I ad to end it early because the SAs are coming. Got to study! Got to get busy! Plus I'm getting a PSP soon so I may not be able to concentrate on this. Bye for now!

R&R you better R&R I don't wanna get cheated.

P.S for any questions for the story feel free to message me.


End file.
